


Fair Games

by AutonomicRogue



Series: Romanogers Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Old Fashioned Fair Fun, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutonomicRogue/pseuds/AutonomicRogue
Summary: Natasha drags Steve along to the fair and not only does he win her a giant stuffed animal, but he also wins her heart. Pure fluff. Rated T for some suggestive comments. Based on a prompt from Polarrtea on WattPad





	Fair Games

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Polarrtea on WattPad:   
> Person A and Person B go to the fair, as a date, maybe. Or just one dragged the other along. They win stuff and at the end of the day, during the sunset, they go on the Ferris wheel, or they go to a place where fireworks are being launched. An area where people can see them. Maybe they confess feelings for each other and… maybe a kiss happens?

“Come on Rogers, it’ll be fun,” Natasha insisted as she threw a hat at him from across the room. 

“A fair Nat, really? I didn’t think that would be your kind of thing,” Steve challenged. 

Natasha whirled around to face him, eyebrow up challenging him back, “well maybe you don’t know everything there is to know about me.” She responded, a sly smile gracing her lips. Steve swallowed hard and broke her gaze, opting instead to look at the hat in his hand. Natasha laughed lightly as she turned back to continue digging through Steve’s closet, “even more reason for you to go with me.” She added as she found what she was looking for. She looked back at him and pulled a t-shirt of her liking out of the closet. “Put this and the hat on, the jeans that you’re wearing are fine. Also, grab those glasses that you used on our last undercover mission.” 

“Wait, we’re going undercover? So, this is a mission?” 

“It’s not a mission Rogers, I just really want to go, but I can’t very well go with Captain America, now can I? Natasha quipped. “Just get ready Cap, I’m going to run up to my room and change and I’ll meet you downstairs in 10.” With that she turned on the ball of her heel and sashayed out of the room, her hips swinging enticingly as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile before turning the corner and leaving his floor. 

Steve fell back on the bed, the clothes that she had given him in his hands, “she’s going to be the death of you Rogers, you know that?” He mumbled to himself a goofy smile falling on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Steve was sitting down in the common area of Avengers tower listening to Bruce and Tony talk about some thermonuclear something or other. When the bell to the elevator dinged, he got up and set the cup of coffee he’d poured himself when he came downstairs in the sink. As he turned towards the elevator, he was absolutely blown away. 

“Wow, Nat, you look-,“ Steve started. 

“Weird, you look weird. What have you done with Little Red?” Tony chimed in. Steve shot him a look as Natasha rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter. She was wearing a light blue sundress with strappy sandals and her hair pulled back in a way he’d never seen before (she’d later tell him that it was something called a “French braid,” though he didn’t know what made it French). 

“Shut it, Stark.” Natasha snapped. “Are you ready to go, Steve?” She asked as she searched through the purse that she was carrying. 

“Where are you two going?” Stark responded, “and why wasn’t I invited?” 

Natasha sighed and looked at Tony, “we’re going to the fair, Stark. You weren’t invited because I didn’t want you to come.” 

Tony clutched his chest in fake anguish, “Oh red, you wound me.” 

Natasha gave him a mischievous smile as she reached into her purse, grabbed a little knife, and began twirling it around her fingers. “I can if you’d like to keep it up.” 

Tony’s face went pale as he turned to Bruce and said, “alright, she got scary, let’s get out of here. To the lab science bro!” Bruce gave the pair a sheepish smile and mouthed the word “sorry” to them before following behind Tony. 

“A knife, Nat? You’re taking a knife to the fair? I thought that you said this wasn’t a mission,” Steve asked. 

“It’s not, but it never hurts to be prepared Rogers, are you ready to go?” She shrugged, placing the knife back in her purse and grabbing the keys to her Corvette that she’d been searching for earlier. She looked at him, eyebrows raised as she threw the keys in his direction. 

He caught them and smiled, “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

“So, what’s the cover?” Steve asked as they pulled into the fair grounds. 

“Well, you, Jacob Macintosh, decided to take your girlfriend Elise Brown to the fair so that you could win her one of those giant stuffed animals,” Natasha said turning to face him smiling. 

“And I’m guessing that Nat would also like one of those giant stuffed animals that Elise wants?” Steve responded chuckling. 

“Well, she would definitely want one if her solider wins it for her,” Natasha replied winking at him as she got out of the car. Steve could feel his face turn red and the tips of his ears getting hotter as he began to blush. 

“Well then, I guess Jacob better make sure he wins her something,” he replied pulling the keys out of the ignition (while simultaneously trying to pull himself together). As he walked around to the front of the car, Natasha looped her arm through his and began pulling him toward the gate, he laughed at how eager she was. It was a side of her that he’d never seen before, but he was really enjoying it. 

“Two tickets, please!” Natasha said when they reached the front of the line, she went to reach in her purse for her wallet, but Steve had already pulled his out and was handing the money over to the girl at the ticket stand. 

“You don’t have to do that, I can pay for us,” Natasha said still searching for her wallet. 

“Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I took my girlfriend to the fair and didn’t even pay for her ticket?” Steve replied teasingly. Natasha looked up at him and grinned. Steve thought that he saw a glimpse of something else in her eyes, but if he did, it was gone before he could really tell. 

Once they got into the fair, Natasha headed immediately for one of the food trucks grabbing two funnel cakes, a turkey leg, and two drinks. Half of one of the funnel cakes and one of the drinks was for her, the rest was for Steve, she knew that he would be hungry, and he was appreciative of how he didn’t even have to say anything for her to know what he was thinking. When they finished eating, Natasha grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to one of the fair games. It was one of those games where you have to throw the rings onto the bottles. 

Steve lit up when he saw what the game was, “I’m really good at this, you know.” He said smirking. “I think I can win you that giant stuffed animal that you want.” The kid running the station came over, took Steve’s money, and handed him three rings. “You’d better start picking out what color stuffed animal you want.” Steve said as he tossed the first ring. It hit the edge of one of the bottles and bounce off onto the ground. Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Natasha who was wearing a slight smile on her face and looking at him expectantly. “That was a warm-up toss,” Steve said slightly irritated. He looked back at the bottles and tossed another ring that spun around the neck of the bottle before swinging itself off and onto the table next to it. “Oh, come on!” Steve shouted. Natasha began to giggle at his reaction, and although he was irritated that this game wasn’t going the way that he planned, he loved listening to the sound of her laughter. He cracked a sheepish grin her way, “well, maybe I’m not winning you anything here after all,” he said tossing the ring without looking and beginning to turn away. 

“One!” the kid running the stand shouted and handed Natasha a small plastic toy. 

“Really!” Steve huffed indignantly. Natasha gave out a hearty laugh and pulled him towards a different game. 

“It’s okay, hot shot. You still have plenty of chances to win me that stuffed animal.” Natasha smirked. Steve smiled back at her, happy at the implication that they would spend all day together.

* * *

By the time the day was over, Steve had won Natasha her giant stuffed animal, as well as two smaller stuffed animals, and something that Natasha said was a “plushie” of Iron Man. She rolled her eyes when the teenager running the stand handed it to her, but Steve had convinced her to keep it and give it to Tony when they got back to the tower.   
Steve had to admit that he had far more fun at the fair than he thought that he was going to when Natasha barged into his room that morning with the idea, and he liked that he was getting to see a side of Natasha that he hadn’t seen before. As the sun began to set, he looked over at her, all of her prizes in her arms, a wide smile adorning her features, and her hair practically glowing in the sunlight. He was sure that she was the most breath-taking woman that he had ever seen. 

“Elise,” he said, and Natasha turned to face him, “are you about ready to go home?” 

Natasha smiled and looked at him, “What and miss one of the best parts? I don’t think so!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him past all of the rides and to a hill overlooking the river. There were a few people sitting around on picnic blankets, couples mostly, but overall, it was pretty secluded. 

“What are we doing?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow at Natasha as she began to set her prizes down. 

“We have to stay to see the fireworks, Rogers,” She responded plainly. Steve checked around them to see if there was anyone else nearby that might’ve heard what she said, which obviously there wasn’t, or she wouldn’t have said it. She sat down on the ground and gently patted the spot next to her before pulling on his hand and pulling him down with her. They chatted for a while about random things and recounting the day’s activities and before they knew it, the sun was gone. 

“You know, I had a really fun time with you today, Nat,” Steve said looking over at her and giving her that boyish smile of his. 

“I had a good time with you today too, Steve,” She responded giving him a genuine smile. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, and Steve could feel himself beginning to move closer to her. Natasha closed the distance between them and put her head on his shoulder, sighing. Steve looked down at her and was sure that he had never seen her look so relaxed or content since he had met her, not even when she was around Clint and Laura. 

“Nat,” Steve started. 

“Hmm?” She hummed in reply, pulling her head off of his shoulder to meet his gaze. 

“I-“ he said, but he was cut off by the first of the fireworks going up in the air and the crowd on the fair grounds cheering as it exploded. Natasha turned her attention back to the fireworks, looking like a child filled with so much excitement. Steve didn’t break his gaze from her though, he loved the way that the fireworks lit up her features, he loved the way that the different colors played off of her pale skin, turning her the color of whatever was in the sky, and most of all, he loved her smile, he loved her. 

“You’re missing the show, Rogers,” she said turning to face him, giving him her signature smile. “It really is quite beautiful.” 

“No,” he replied, taking a deep breath, “I think I’ve got the best view.” He leaned down towards her, tilting her face up to meet his by putting his finger gently under her chin. He tentatively placed his lips on hers, trying to give her every opportunity to stop him if this wasn’t what she wanted, but as soon as their lips met, she was pushing against him eagerly. When they finally broke the kiss, Steve chuckled softly, as he leaned his forehead against hers. “I don’t think I can tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that and not sound absolutely pathetic,” He said breathlessly. 

Natasha giggled in response, “Well, you’ll definitely have to tell me about it sometime, so we can compare because I have to say, I think I might’ve wanted to do that longer than you have.” 

Steve looked at her questioningly, but she didn’t respond to his look, she just began leaning back in to him, “Steve?” She said. 

“Yeah?” He responded, taking in the moment and feeling her sweet breath ghosting right above his lips. 

“I’m really glad you agreed to come with me today,” she whispered, meeting his lips once again. He tried to respond to her but was only able to give a low hum as their lips entwined with one another, and he was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
